Le mauvais frère
by RatselGott
Summary: La suite du P... Alchimiste Rouge. Envy vit avec les frères Elric mais ne compte pas en rester là.


**Auteur**: RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Genre**: À l'origine, je voulais faire une parodie, mais finalement c'est plus sérieux que prévu. Pardon à ceux qui avaient aimé l'humour du P… Alchimiste Rouge, ils ne le retrouveront pas ici.

**Disclaimer**: Un jour, je changerais de nom et je m'appellerais Hiromu Arakawa. Alors, ils seront à moi. Mais en attendant, je ne peux que les emprunter… Par contre, Andrew, Lili et leur bébé, ainsi que John et ses acolytes, c'est de ma tête qu'ils sortent.

**Résumé**: Qu'est ce que ça donne quand Envy parvient à infiltrer la fratrie Elric ? Je me suis très vaguement inspirée du conte de la Mauvaise Mère.

**Blabla**: Ce one-shot est la suite directe du P… Alchimiste Rouge, même si c'est pas du tout le même genre. Il n'est pas vraiment utile de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, mais je vous le conseille quand même (J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub, nyark, nyark !)

**LE MAUVAIS FRERE**

Souvenez-vous: après avoir tenté (sans grand succès) de tuer le Fullmetal Alchimiste (**RG**: Je reviens aux noms d'origine, dans Le P… Alchimiste Rouge, je les avais un peu modifiés), Envy avait réussi à amadouer Alphonse pour que celui-ci convainque son frère de l'adopter comme membre à part entière de la famille Elric. Excédé, Edward avait fini par céder en réclamant tout de même une période d'essai d'une durée d'une semaine. Que s'est-il passé ?

Eh bien… rien du tout ! Enfin, disons plutôt qu'Envy s'est tenu tranquille. Même si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, l'homonculus avait fini par se faire accepter par Ed. Al, quant à lui, avait tout fait pour hâter la réconciliation de ses deux grands frères.

Etant donné qu'il lui fallait non seulement gagner la confiance d'Edward, mais aussi conserver celle d'Alphonse, il restait extrêmement prudent. Le moindre geste, la moindre parole, tout était calculé au micro poil. Il s'agissait ici du plus grand rôle qu'il aurait jamais à jouer dans toute sa vie, et du plus complexe également. Car il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'imiter une personne existante mais devait bel et bien composer son propre personnage.

Il avait décidé de prendre tout le temps nécessaire. Il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part des frangins si ceux-ci venaient à découvrir la supercherie. Il faisait donc tout son possible pour s'intégrer à la "vie de famille". Le principal tors de Dante avait été de les sous-estimer, il ne commettrait pas la même erreur.

Comme les deux autres travaillaient, il prit vite la décision de s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Un geste qui étonna Ed et Al (**RG**: Imaginez Envy avec un balai espagnol à la main !) mais qui fut très bien accueilli. L'homonculus cherchant par tous les moyens à se rendre utile sans pour autant étouffer ses frères en les "maternant" trop, il finit même par sympathiser avec Winry et le reste du voisinage. Il leur donnait souvent des coups de main et il lui arrivait même de faire du baby-sitting ! En un mot, il s'était parfaitement intégré et adapté à sa nouvelle vie.

Alphonse était aux anges et Edward, d'abord très méfiant, avait finit par se laisser convaincre par le revirement de son grand frère (qu'il ne parvenait tout de même pas encore à appeler Niisan.) Comme Ed avait une excellente réputation et faisait toujours du très bon travail, il recevait ses ordres de mission directement par courrier ou par téléphone et de ce fait avait le privilège de ne plus loger en caserne. Alphonse, lui, donnait des cours de science optionnels à l'école du village et vivait le grand Amour (**RG**: Avec un A grand comme ça !) avec Winry Rockbell (1)

La fratrie Elric comptait donc à présent trois personnes et coulait des jours heureux dans le petit village de Rezembool. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

_Ca va faire six mois maintenant que je vis avec le Full Nabot et son tas de ferraille de petit frère _(**RG**: Qui n'est plus un tas de ferraille, d'ailleurs.) _J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour m'intégrer et je crois que c'est "mission accomplie". J'ai été gentil, serviable, j'ai mis à l'épreuve toutes mes qualités d'acteur. Mine de rien, c'était quand même bien marrant ! Mais maintenant, il est de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ed revient de mission ce soir, il a prit une semaine de vacances. C'est le moment ou jamais de passer à l'action. Mais même s'il semble avoir gobé mon numéro de gentil-grand-frère-qui-fait-tout-pour-se-rendre-utile-et-se-faire- pardonner-d'avoir-tué-pas-mal-de-ses-proches-et-d'avoir-tenté-une-paire-de-fois-de-détruire-sa-vie, il n'est pas dupe. Il faudra que j'agisse avec discrétion…_

**xxxxx**

Edward était impatient d'enfin rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir souffler un peu. Sa dernière mission l'avait emmené jusqu'à la frontière Nord d'Améstris et là-bas, la situation était très instable, ce qui ne lui avait pas simplifié la tâche. Encore heureux qu'il ne porte jamais l'uniforme militaire car cela lui aurait causé pas mal de problèmes supplémentaires.

Quand il arriva en gare de Rezembool, il faisait déjà nuit. Le vent soufflait un peu trop fort à son goût et le fit hâter le pas. Il arriva rapidement au sommet de la colline où se trouvait la maison où il vivait avec son…non, _ses_ frères.

_J'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire, mais le fait est que j'ai bel et bien deux frères, maintenant._

"Tadaima !" s'écria-t-il en entrant.

"Okaeri !" lui répondit Al depuis la cuisine.

Ed monta directement à l'étage pour déposer sa valise dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche. Il venait de passer la journée entière dans un train et ne se sentait pas très frais. Une fois changé, il descendit dans la cuisine pour saluer son petit frère.

Alphonse était en train de préparer le repas.

"Où est Envy ?" lui demanda Ed en finissant de se sécher les cheveux.

"Il est sorti. Il avait promis à Andrew et Lili de les aider à emménager. Il ne devrait pas tarder, il avait une course à faire avant de rentrer."

"C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était cette semaine ! Et comment va le bébé ?" demanda le plus âgé en commençant à mettre la table.

Al n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le petit allait très bien.

"Tadaima !" fit Envy depuis l'entrée.

"Okaeri !" répondirent en cœur les deux plus jeunes.

Envy alla déposer quelque chose dans sa chambre puis rejoignit ses cadets dans la cuisine.

"Tu es déjà là, Ed ? Je pensais être rentré avant toi."

"Tu auras traîné en route, comme d'habitude."

"Pff ! La nuit est belle, j'en ai juste profité un peu !"

"A table !" les interrompit Alphonse.

_Et voilà, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être gentil même avec leurs amis ! A cause de ces imbéciles, je suis rentré plus tard que prévu et je n'ai pas pu préparer moi-même le repas avant le retour d'Edward ! C'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé ma petite touche personnelle dans la soupe. Bah, ce n'est que partie remise, finalement, j'ai tout mon temps._

"Envy-niisan" dit Al. "Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air songeur."

L'homonculus sortit de sa rêverie et s'empressa de rassurer son plus jeune frère.

"Non, non, ça va. J'étais juste en train de penser, ça n'a pas été trop dur, ta mission, Ed ? J'ai entendu à la radio que les régions du Nord semblaient de plus en plus réfractaires à l'autorité de l'Etat."

L'alchimiste d'état avala sa bouchée de pain et répondit:

"Bah, c'est vrai que c'est assez tendu là-bas. Mais comme je porte pas l'uniforme, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. De toute façon," ajouta-t-il, "je devais simplement aller jeter un coup d'œil dans une vieille mine, au cas où elle aurait été bonne à rouvrir. Ca a été vite fait."

Après le repas, les frères ne traînèrent pas longtemps avant d'aller tous se coucher. Le temps de faire la vaisselle tous ensemble (**RG**: Et quand on est trois pour laver trois couverts et une casserole, ça va vite !) et ils filèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Les deux plus jeunes s'endormirent rapidement. Mais l'aîné…

**xxxxx**

Agacé de ne pas trouver le sommeil, Envy fini par se lever et quitta discrètement la maison. Avant de sortir, il fit un détour par la cuisine où il prit un paquet de chips et une bière. Ni Edward ni Alphonse n'aimaient l'alcool, et lui-même ne buvait qu'en de très rares occasions.(**RG**: Sauf quand il était chez Dante et qu'il se tapait des délires avec Sloth ! cf.: Le P… Alchimiste Rouge)

Assis près de la rivière, il but sa bière d'une traite et lança la bouteille vide dans l'eau. Il la regarda un instant se faire ballotter par le courant avant de couler et de disparaître entièrement.

_Je vais les tuer. Je vais le faire. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, je la saisirais._ _J'en ai marre de les voir. Je ne supporte plus de les voir en vie._

Il ouvrit le paquet de chips et en avala une poignée.

_D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à Ed de me permettre de vivre parmi eux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'eux, et par conséquent, ils n'ont jamais été aussi vulnérables. Ca m'a prit du temps avant d'être tout à fait intégré, mais maintenant il est temps d'agir. J'ai été gentil, mais la plaisanterie a assez duré. Il est temps de leur faire comprendre que jamais je ne leur pardonnerais, que jamais je ne pourrais être le "Niisan" de qui que ce soit._

Lassé d'entendre le bruit répétitif de la rivière, Envy s'en éloigna et alla marcher dans le village. Il était très tard, les rues étaient désertes. Il était habitué à ce genre d'ambiance: quand il était encore chez Dante, il avait passé des nuit entières à déambuler dans les rues des grandes villes du pays.

Mais Rezembool n'était pas une grande ville. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva bientôt devant la maison où il avait aidé un jeune couple à s'installer ce jour là. Malgré l'heure tardive, Andrew et Lili n'étaient pas encore couchés. Envy les observa un moment par la fenêtre. Les jeunes parents étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, le bébé dans leurs bras, devant un feu de cheminée vrombissant.

Bien qu'il ne l'eu pour rien au monde avoué à qui que ce soit, Envy s'était pris d'affection pour eux. Ils formaient l'image parfaite que l'on peut se faire du couple aimant et affectueux. On pouvait être sûr que leur fils grandirait heureux.

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par aller mettre l'enfant dans son berceau et montèrent se coucher. Envy prit le chemin du retour en croisant les bras. La température avait chuté tout d'un coup et il commençait à avoir froid.

_Andrew, je te jure que si tu te tires en abandonnant Lili et ton gamin, je te retrouverais et je t'arracherais la tête moi-même_, pensa-t-il.

**xxxxx**

Tout le monde se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Al devait aller donner un cours, Ed était trop habitué à se lever de bonne heure et ne parvenait plus à faire la grasse matinée. Quant à Envy, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'eux.

Toujours aussi déterminé que la veille, l'aîné des Elric se débrouilla pour être celui qui préparerait le repas ce midi-là. Il s'affaira tandis qu'Al était à l'école et qu'Ed était allé voir Winry pour une petite révision de ses automails. Le poison pour rongeur qu'il avait acheté la veille en rentrant de chez Andrew et Lili se mélangea parfaitement à la sauce bolognaise.

Envy était assez fier de lui. Avant d'emménager chez ses frères, il n'avait jamais cuisiné quoi de que soit. Mais dans son désir de faire de son mieux pour gagner la confiance d'Edward, il avait apprit dans un temps record et pouvait affirmer, toute modestie mise à part, qu'il se débrouillait très bien.

Pendant que la sauce empoisonnée mijotait doucement sur le fourneau, il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Puis il revint à sa casserole et touilla la mixture rouge d'un air distrait. Il aimait bien l'odeur de la tomate: un peu acide, épaisse, et sucrée à la fois. Il avait vaguement entendu dire autrefois que le jus de tomate ressemblait à du sang. Mais l'homonculus s'y connaissait en hémoglobine, et jamais il n'avait constaté la moindre ressemblance entre les deux liquides.

Sans y penser, Envy sortit une poêle et mit des lardons à griller. Finalement, Edward et Alphonse préféraient la carbonara plutôt que la bolognaise. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il jeta une poignée ou deux de spaghettis dans la casserole d'eau bouillante et vida la sauce bolognaise dans l'évier. Puis il sortit de la crème fraîche, un œuf et mélangea le tout dans un bol.

Comme un automate, il égoutta les pâtes, les mélangea à la sauce en ajoutant les lardons, jeta le paquet de mort-aux-rats à la poubelle. Ensuite, il mit le couvert et s'assit à table pour attendre ses frères. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Finalement, ce repas ne serait pas le dernier des plus jeunes.

Depuis l'entrée, justement, Ed et Al lancèrent en même temps: "Tadaima !"

Comme d'habitude, Envy leur répondit: "Okaeri !"

Quand l'un d'entre eux rentrait à la maison, c'était toujours le même rituel. Deux mots, qui à force d'être utilisés avaient perdu leur sens, mais dont ils ne pouvaient cependant pas se passer. Aucun des trois frères n'avaient jamais oublié de le dire, comme si ces paroles pouvaient tisser un lien entre eux dès qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Même s'il ne savait pas s'il adhérait vraiment à cette façon de voir les choses, Envy avait fini par comprendre leur signification. Il savait également pourquoi ils étaient aussi importants aux yeux de ses frères. Ils avaient suffisamment souffert de l'absence de leurs parents pour vouloir que l'autre soit là et lui faire savoir que lui aussi était présent.

Que _les_ autres soient là, en fait. Ils étaient trois à présent.

**xxxxx**

Deux jours plus tard, Envy revenait de chez un voisin qu'il venait d'aider à réparer une machine agricole quand il surprit une conversation entre Edward et Alphonse. Le voisin avait retenu Envy à manger et il avait prévenu ses frères de ne pas l'attendre pour le dîner.

Ceux-ci étaient en train de débarrasser la table quand Ed demanda soudain:

"Au fait, Al. Il y a des souris à la maison ?"

"Non, pourquoi ? En tout cas, je n'en ai jamais vu."

"Ah bon… Parce que j'ai trouvé un paquet de mort-aux-rats en sortant la poubelle hier."

"Je suis pas au courant. Faudra demander à Envy-niisan."

Ed sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais décida finalement de se taire. Son hésitation n'échappa pas à Alphonse.

"Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Niisan ?"

"Bof… C'est pas important."

"Si tu le dis."

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'il pense que c'est moi qui ai acheté le poison pour les tuer eux ? _pensa Envy.

"En fait, si." reprit brusquement Ed. "Enfin, c'est pas vraiment important, mais bon…"

"Et c'est quoi ?"

Edward prit une grande inspiration et décida d'y aller franchement.

"C'est la façon dont tu appelle Envy qui… Ca me fait bizarre… Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'y faire. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours été le seul que tu appelle comme ça."

"_Niisan_ ?" demanda Al.

"Oui ?" répondit Ed en croyant que Al voulait attirer son attention.

"C'est _Niisan_ qui te met mal à l'aise ? C'est le mot ?"

"Le mot…" murmura Ed. "Ouais, c'est le mot."

_C'est tout ? Je pensais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose au sujet du poison. Mais bon, je le comprends. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre la première fois…_

**xxxxx flash back xxxxx**

Quelque jours seulement après la fin de la période d'essai, Edward avait reçu un ordre de mission l'envoyant à Central pour s'occuper de classer les affaires restées en suspens après la disparition tragique du colonel Mustang (cf.: Le P… Alchimiste Rouge). Comme l'avait fait remarqué Alphonse, il était étrange que cette tâche lui ai été attribuée à lui plutôt qu'au lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Envy s'était douté qu'Ed n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en lui. Pendant cette mission, Al serait vulnérable. Mais s'il agissait trop tôt, il pouvait être sûr de ne jamais plus pouvoir s'en prendre à Ed en bénéficiant d'un quelconque effet de surprise.

C'était une belle journée. Envy lisait à la fenêtre de la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. A l'origine, cette pièce était une sorte de débarra où les deux frères entassaient tout se dont ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Mais avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre dans la famille, un grand tri s'était imposé afin de libérer la chambre. Dans la cour derrière la maison, Alphonse étendait le linge fraîchement sorti de la machine à laver.

Levant le nez de son bouquin, Envy se mit à observer le plus jeune en pensant qu'il serait plaisant de le pendre avec cette corde à linge, quand soudain Al laissa échapper un juron:

"Mince ! Niisan !"

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'appeler Ed ? Il sait bien qu'il n'est pas là,_ se demanda Envy.

"Niisan !" appela de nouveau Al. Devant l'absence de réaction de la part de celui qu'il appelait, il fit une dernière tentative.

"Envy-niisan ! J'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plait !"

_C'est moi qu'il appelle Niisan ?_

"Hein ? Heu… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

"J'ai plus de pinces à linge. Tu peux m'en amener, s'il te plait ? Elles sont sur la table dans la buanderie."

"Ok, je t'amène ça tout de suite."

Encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Envy dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de trouver la porte ouvrant sur la buanderie. Non pas qu'il ne connaissait pas encore la maison, mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se remettre de ce "Envy-niisan".

Apportant finalement à Al ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il resta un moment avec lui. Il l'observait de nouveau, s'étonnant du naturel avec lequel il l'avait appelé "Niisan". Mis un peu mal à l'aise par ce regard insistant, Al interrompit sa tâche et lui posa la question:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?"

"Non, non. C'est juste que… enfin, je m'y attendais pas."

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ?"

_Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?_

"_Niisan_. Tu m'as appelé _Niisan_. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelait comme ça."

"Ah bon ? Je veux dire: ça t'étonne ? Après tout, tu es l'aîné, non ? Alors c'est normal que je t'appelle comme ça."

"Si tu le dis… Mais ça me fait bizarre quand même."

Tout en recommençant à étendre le linge, Alphonse demanda:

"Wrath ne t'a jamais appelé _Niisan_ ?"

La question fit sursauter Envy.

"Wrath ? Non, jamais. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, tu sais."

"Ah bon…"

Après ça, ils avaient vite changé de sujet. Mais la conversation était restée fraîche dans l'esprit de l'homonculus.

**xxxxx fin du flash back xxxxx**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Envy n'entendit ni la fin de la conversation, ni que Ed venait de sortir prendre l'air sur le pas de la porte. Surprit de le voir assis sur les marches alors qu'il pensait qu'il serait rentré directement, il prit place à ses côtés.

Reprenant soudain conscience de la réalité, Envy se rendit compte que son frère le regardait.

"Bonsoir." dit Ed en souriant.

"Bonsoir." répondit Envy de la même manière.

Après un silence, il ajouta:

"Dis Ed, tu me fais confiance ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" s'étonna Ed.

"C'est Al qui a voulu que je vive avec vous. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Mais avec mes antécédents, je comprendrais que tu reste suspicieux."

"Oui, moi aussi je comprendrais."

"…"

"Ce serait normal que je garde un œil sur toi, au cas où."

Envy acquiesça.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait la première semaine, d'ailleurs. Et puis il y a eu cette mission. Si tu en avais eu l'intention, je suppose que tu en aurais profité pour tenter quelque chose. Je suis parti quand même parce que je savais qu'Al était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Si tu avais fait une bêtise, il aurait su rester en vie. Mais quand je suis rentré, il ne s'était rien passé alors… On va dire que j'ai baissé ma garde au fur et à mesure."

_Ca a été drôlement facile de gagner sa confiance, alors. Ce rôle n'est pas si difficile à jouer, finalement._

"Ca n'a pas été facile, mais tu a fini par gagner ma confiance."

Après un silence, Ed ajouta:

"Au fait, il y a pas des souris à la maison ? J'ai trouvé des trucs qui ressemblaient à des crottes dans un placard ce matin."

_Tiens, tiens._

"Ouais, moi aussi j'en vu. Mais c'est bon, je m'en suis occupé l'autre jour. J'ai acheté du poison. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas pensé à vous en parler."

"C'est rien."

_Décidément_, songea Envy en suivant Edward à l'intérieur, _il ment aussi bien que moi. C'est peut-être un héritage génétique de l'autre crétin lumineux._

**xxxxx**

La semaine de congé d'Edward arriva à son terme… et les Elric étaient toujours trois. Envy n'avait pourtant pas laissé tombé l'idée de supprimer les deux autres. Il était toujours aussi déterminé. Mais, sans s'en rendre compte, il faisait toujours avorter lui-même toutes ses tentatives d'assassinat.

Comme à chaque fois, Alphonse, Winry et Envy accompagnèrent Edward à la gare. Les "au revoir" furent brefs, tous savaient qu'Ed n'était pas très démonstratif. Mais comme à chaque fois, l'air était tendu autour des quatre jeunes gens. Edward minimisait constamment les choses, mais nul n'ignorait qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque mission. De plus, étant données ses compétences, celles qui lui étaient confiées étaient de loin les plus dangereuses.

"Et tu pense être de retour dans combien de temps," demanda Envy à son frère qui était déjà monté dans le train.

Comme gêné, Ed détourna le regard et répondit:

"Oh ben… Dans un petit mois, au plus tard. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour en finir le plus vite possible !" assura-t-il en souriant.

Edward ne parlait jamais de ses missions. Du moins pas tant qu'elles n'étaient pas accomplies. Et même à ce moment là, il restait très évasif.

"Bon, eh bien, prends soin de toi, hein ? Et ne prends pas de risque inconsidérés, comme tu sais si bien le faire." dit Winry juste avant que le contrôleur ne siffle le départ du train.

"Et reviens nous en un seul morceau, comme d'habitude !" ajouta Alphonse en criant pour couvrir le bruit du convoi se mettant en branle.

"Pas de soucis ! Faudrait pas oublier que c'est moi le plus fort !!" hurla Ed.

Sur le quai, Al et Winry lui firent signe de la main jusqu'à ce que le train ne soit plus en vue. Envy restait en retrait, ne bougeant pas mais ne quittant pas le convoi du regard.

"Bon, on rentre. Envy, tu viens ?" appela la jeune mécanicienne.

"Non, partez devant. Je vais me balader un peu."

Sans attendre, la blonde se mit en chemin. Al fit un pas en direction de l'homonculus et lui demanda:

"Envy-niisan, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"T'as pas trouvé qu'il avait l'air inquiet ?"

Al ne répondit pas.

"Il a détourné le regard quand je lui ai demandé quand il avait l'intention d'être de retour."

"…"

"Je me demande quelle est sa mission…"

Faisant un pas de plus vers Envy, Al lui posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule.

"Faut pas t'en faire, Ed est très fort. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer."

Tournant toujours le dos au plus jeune, l'homonculus murmura:

"Ouais, tu dois avoir raison."

Envy détacha enfin son regard de la ligne de chemin de fer et se tourna vers Alphonse en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

"T'en fais pas, je vais bien. Il faut que j'aille faire deux trois courses, il n'y a plus grand-chose à manger à la maison. Je te ramène quelque chose de particulier ?"

"Non, c'est bon. Merci." Al se mit en route pour rejoindre Winry qui commençait à s'impatienter. "Rentre vite." ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Envy le suivit un moment du regard, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction que venait de prendre le train, puis descendit du quai pour traverser la voie et se diriger vers la rivière. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouvait toujours là-bas quand il avait envie d'être seul.

Il s'assit sur la berge, laissant tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche. Il regarda passer les nuages quelques minutes puis se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, les bras en croix.

"Argh, j'en ai marre !!"

_Je ne comprends pas ! J'avais pourtant décidé de les tuer dès que possible ! Pourquoi je laisse toujours filer les occas' ? Et pourquoi je m'en fais comme ça pour Ed ?_

Une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Edward quelques mois auparavant lui revint en mémoire.

**xxxxx flash back xxxxx**

"Franchement, y a un truc qui m'échappe" dit Envy.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda l'Alchimiste.

"Je suis super fort, je suis immortel et tout et tout. Et pourtant, j'arrive jamais à te tuer ! C'est pas normal !"

"Peut-être que c'est un problème qui relève de l'inconscient ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ben, toi et moi, on est demi-frères finalement. Alors peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas vraiment me tuer."

"Et donc ce serait ma faute si j'arrive pas à te zigouiller ? Ne dis pas de conneries ! Je sais bien qu'on est demi-frères ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je te déteste !" (2)

**xxxxx fin du flash back xxxxx**

_"Un problème qui relève de l'inconscient", hein ? _

Envy empoigna deux touffes d'herbes sans les arracher. Doucement, il se mit à rire.

"Non, c'est pas possible ! J'y crois pas !" lâcha-t-il.

Finalement, il n'était pas sorcier de trouver la raison de son comportement. Il s'appelait Envy, non ? Il représentait le péché d'envie et accessoirement, la jalousie. Ce qu'il avait envié pendant des années, ce qui l'avait fait détester Alphonse et Edward avec autant d'intensité, plus encore que le fait qu'ils étaient _ses_ fils, c'était l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

A partir de là, il n'y avait qu'un seul pas à faire pour en tirer des conclusions évidentes.

Certes il avait compris, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'admettre. Après avoir passé des années à se convaincre qu'il voulait les tuer, ou plutôt qu'il _devait_ les tuer, ce n'était pas très confortable pour lui de se rendre compte tout à coup que c'était du n'importe quoi.

**xxxxx**

La vie suivait son cours. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il devrait vivre une telle vie, Envy aurait immédiatement arraché la tête de l'imprudent. Mais il vivait bel et bien cette vie. Et plus étonnant encore: il y prenait plaisir. A force de jouer la comédie, il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait pris goût.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Ed était parti en mission, et celui-ci ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Il n'y avait sans doute pas lieu de s'inquiéter, après tout, il savait prendre soin de lui-même. Mais il avait promis de revenir le plus tôt possible, et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté au bout d'un mois n'était pas normal.

Alphonse se faisait du souci, Envy se posait des questions. Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative de téléphoner au Q.G. de Central pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"Q.G. militaire de Central, j'écoute."

"Pourriez-vous me mettre en relation avec le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, je vous prie ?"

"Je suis désolée, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, ceci est impossible."

"Ceci EST un cas d'extrême urgence ! Dites lui qui c'est au sujet du Fullmetal Alchimiste !"

"Le Fullmetal ? Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt. Et qui dois-je annoncer ?"

Envy hésita une seconde avant de répondre:

"Envy, Envy Elric. Je suis le frère aîné du Fullmetal."

Une petite musique se fit entendre pendant que la standardiste le mettait en relation avec le jeune lieutenant. C'était la première fois qu'il disait s'appeler Elric. Qu'il _reconnaissait_ s'appeler Elric.

_Envy Elric, ça ne sonne pas si mal, finalement…_

**xxxxx**

Le lieutenant n'eu rien à leur apprendre de rassurant. Ed n'avait plus donné de nouvelles au Q.G depuis deux semaines alors qu'il avait l'habitude de faire des rapports téléphoniques tous les six jours. Cependant, rien n'avait été entreprit pour tirer cette affaire au clair: après tout, il s'agissait du Fullmetal Alchimiste. Et tout le monde savait qu'il avait le chic pour s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis pour ensuite s'en sortir tout seul et terminer sa mission comme si de rien n'était.

_C'est pas que je me fasse du souci, mais bon… En fait, je m'inquiète juste. Mais c'est pas pour lui que je m'en fais. C'est simplement que j'ai pas envie qu'il meure maintenant. S'il lui arrive un truc, ça va faire de la peine à Alphonse._

_Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille moi-même voir ce qu'il est devenu. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide._

_Ils ne lui ont pas envoyé de renforts parce qu'ils savent qu'il sait se débrouiller tout seul. C'est pas faux, mais à force de le prendre pour un super héro, il va vraiment finir par lui arriver un truc. _

**xxxxx**

Envy prit la décision d'attendre encore un peu avant de parler à Alphonse de son projet d'aller voir lui-même ce qui était arrivé à Ed. Il se doutait que celui-ci voudrait l'accompagner et n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Même s'il n'en n'avait pas l'air au premier abord, Al pouvait être un redoutable adversaire.

**xxxxx**

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, Envy eu la surprise de trouver une chose inhabituelle sur le chemin. Un cadavre de corbeau. Avec la quantité de champs qu'il y avait dans la région, les corbeaux n'étaient pas chose rare, mais leurs cadavres… Les yeux fixés sur la carcasse, Envy eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il hâta le pas pour rentrer au plus vite, et fini sans s'en rendre compte par se mettre à courir à toutes jambes.

_Pas ça ! Non !_

Entrant avec précipitation dans la maison, il couru de pièce en pièce en appelant:

"Alphonse ! Al, t'es où ?"

"Envy-niisan ! Dans le jardin !"

La réponse étouffée d'Alphonse fut suivie par un bruit sourd du plus mauvais augure. Sortant dans la cour, l'homonculus se retrouva face à un spectacle qui, quelques semaines auparavant, l'aurait fait jubiler.

Un grand type maintenait fermement Al devant lui en lui passant le bras sous le menton, prêt à lui broyer la gorge au moindre geste suspect. Derrière eux, deux autres hommes se tenaient debout et à leurs pieds se trouvait…

"Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" s'écria Envy en découvrant l'alchimiste ligoté au sol.

Avec horreur, il constata que ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Si Ed était aux mains de ces hommes depuis le début de sa disparition deux semaines auparavant, il y avait de quoi se faire du souci.

Comme s'il enfilait soudain un masque, l'inquiétude et la surprise disparurent du visage d'Envy pour laisser place à ce sourire qu'il arborait en permanence quelques mois plus tôt. Feignant d'ignorer ses deux frères pourtant en mauvaise posture, il toisa les agresseurs de cet air supérieur dont lui seul avait le secret.

"Yô, John ! Ca faisait un bail, dis-moi ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?"

"Te fous pas de ma gueule, connard. T'es pas en mesure de faire le malin." cria l'homme qui menaçait Alphonse.

"Ouais, je vois ça. T'es vraiment balèze pour avoir réussi à neutraliser mes ch'tit frangins. Mais je suppose que c'est ma peau que tu veux ?"

Blêmissant de plus en plus depuis le changement d'attitude de l'homonculus, John répondit d'un ton ferme, quoique pas vraiment convaincant:

"Ta peau, je sais bien que je peux pas l'avoir. Mais si tu tiens à celle des mômes, tu vas nous donner ce qu'on demande."

"Aaaah," répondit Envy en se rapprochant lentement de celui qui parlait. "Et que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ?"

"Il… il y a d… deux ans. Tu nous a eng… engagés p… pour… ". John bégayait à présent tellement que ce qu'il disait en devenait incompréhensible.

"Oui, je m'en rappelle. On dirait que j'ai oublié de vous payer, non ?" demanda l'aîné des Elric.

"Exactement ! Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus !" répondit un des hommes qui gardait Ed.

Envy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux au possible. Se délectant de sa peur, il murmura:

"Et ça vous dirait que je vous arrache les tripes pour vous étrangler avec ? Ou alors, je peux vous pendre par les pieds et vous saigner comme des porcs. Pour moi, le plaisir sera le même alors je vous laisse le choix. Mais ne pensez pas vous en tirer sans dommages."

La peur faisant place à la colère, John resserra soudain sa prise sur la gorge d'Alphonse. Réagissant instantanément, l'homonculus changea son bras en une longue pique et la ficha dans la gorge de l'homme sans pour autant le tuer. Relâchant brusquement sa prise sur Alphonse, il laissa celui-ci se dégager sans tenter de le rattraper. Les deux autres reculèrent, mais n'eurent pas le courage de fuir.

Passant sa main restée libre sur son visage, Envy se mit doucement à rire.

"Si je ne vous ai pas tués à l'époque, c'est uniquement par négligence. Je pensais pas que vous reviendriez me faire chier. Ah la la, on dirait que je vous ai sous-estimé ! C'est pourtant une erreur que j'évite de commettre d'habitude."

Il croisa le regard d'Alphonse qui s'était rapproché de son aîné, toujours couché sur le sol.

"Niisan." murmura le plus jeune. "Ne les tues pas, s'il te plait."

Envy dégagea son bras et s'approcha d'eux.

"Pourquoi tu veux pas que je les tue ? T'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Ed ? Et puis… j'ai hyper envie de les tuer, là !" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Tout en parlant, il rattrapa les deux hommes qui venaient de tenter de s'enfuir. Il leur asséna à chacun un coup sur la nuque de manière à les maîtriser. Evidement, ils perdirent connaissance.

Cela sembla ennuyer l'homonculus.

Derrière lui, John s'effondra, mort.

"Si tu veux, tu peux les attacher. Et même t'amuser un peu si ça te tente toujours. Mais ne les tues pas."

"Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Tout en pensant que son Niisan était décidément effrayant, Al répondit avec un sourire qui plu à Envy:

"J'aimerais attendre qu'Edward soit en mesure de participer."

Décidant de céder à la demande, Envy s'agenouilla pour voir comment allait Ed. A sa grande surprise, il constata que celui-ci n'était pas le moins du monde inconscient. Seulement, il était tellement amoché qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

"Merde" souffla-t-il.

"Il n'a rien de cassé," lui assura Alphonse. "On peut le transporter sans problème."

Hochant la tête, Envy prit Ed dans ses bras et monta pour le mettre dans son lit. Abandonnés dans la cour, les corps de John et de ses acolytes passèrent le reste de la nuit dehors.

**xxxxx**

Trois jours plus tard, Edward cherchait Envy. Grâce aux connaissances d'Alphonse en alchimie médicale, il s'était très vite remis de ses multiples passages à tabac. Mais quand Envy avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre mal à ses ravisseurs et qu'il comptait simplement les remettre entre les mains de la justice, l'homonculus s'était vexé comme jamais auparavant. Se sentant trahit par Al qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas les massacrer, il avait quitté la maison sur un coup de tête la veille au soir.

Ed et Al n'avaient pas tout de suite su quoi faire. Et pour cause: Envy ne s'était pas fâché, comme il aurait dû le faire, mais s'était bel et bien mis à bouder.

Le retrouvant finalement assis près de la rivière, Ed se dit qu'Envy était réellement leur frère. Et pas seulement dans le fait qu'ils avaient le même père irresponsable. L'homonculus avait la même habitude qu'Alphonse d'aller se réfugier près de l'eau quand il voulait être seul.

Le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Ed lui demanda avec un grand sourire:

"Ben alors, grand frère, on boude comme un gosse ?"

"Ferme-la, têtard."

Ne relevant pas l'insulte, Ed le bouscula un peu et fit un saut de côté pour éviter le coup que son aîné tenta de lui donner dans l'estomac.

"C'est parce qu'on t'a pas laissé en faire de la confiture que tu boude ? Faut pas t'en faire, tu sais. Y aura d'autres occas' pour t'amuser."

"Mais là, j'étais super bien remonté pour faire un truc génial ! J'y crois pas qu'Al ai osé me mentir."

"Faut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a pas trop le goût au spectacle."

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce dialogue, _songeaEnvy.

"Tu sais, Ed, si je n'étais pas moi, je jurerais que c'est moi qui ai pris ton apparence."

"Hé hé, tu as remarqué ?"

"Remarqué quoi ? Je te suis plus, là."

"On va dire que pour moi, la période d'essai aura duré un peu plus d'une semaine."

"Je vois."

"Ton changement de comportement avait été trop brutal pour me convaincre totalement. Alors même si je te faisais confiance, je restais vigilant. Mais maintenant, je suis rassuré."

Etonné, Envy se tourna vers lui.

"Pourquoi ?"

"T'as montré l'autre jour que le goût du meurtre ne t'avais pas quitté. Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas vraiment changé, tu t'es juste adapté. Quelque part, c'est rassurant de savoir que tu es toujours un tueur sanguinaire ! Et puis… dans la situation où on était Al et moi, si tu avais voulu nous tuer, tu l'aurais fait. Je me trompe ?"

"Non."

Après une pause, il ajouta:

"Puisque tu as joué franc jeu, alors moi aussi. Quand je suis entré dans la famille, s'était dans le but de devenir suffisamment proche de vous pour pouvoir vous tuer au moment opportun. Si je n'ai rien fait quand tu es parti à Central, s'était parce que c'était trop tôt. La mort-aux-rats que tu as trouvée en sortant la poubelle vous était destinée. Mais il semblerait que mon plan ait trop bien fonctionné. Je suis devenu trop proche de vous pour vouloir vous tuer."

Un peu abasourdit par la révélation, Ed secoua la tête.

"C'est comme ça, la vie. On prévoit un tas de trucs et finalement… Il y a toujours une inconnue qui vient changer l'équation. Du coup, le résultat n'est plus celui auquel on s'attendait en posant les données du problème." (**RG**: Scientist power !)

"Nous nous sommes trompés mutuellement en fait." conclut-il.

Ils restèrent encore un moment près de l'eau. Puis Edward fini par dire:

"Tu viens, on rentre ? Al est en train de préparer le déjeuner: il fait des spaghettis à la carbonara."

"Miam ! Je te suis !"

Ce qu'Envy avait envié avec autant d'intensité pendant des années, c'était l'amour qu'avaient l'un pour l'autre Ed et Al. Il avait voulu les tuer pour qu'ils ne le narguent plus, et aussi, paradoxalement, pour se sentir moins seul. Mais maintenant qu'il était très officiellement devenu le troisième frère, il n'avait plus rien à envier. Il aurait pu croire ne plus avoir de raison de vivre. Mais il en avait toujours une. Il venait juste de se rendre compte que le bonheur pouvait être une fin en soi dans la vie.

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

(1) Juste une précision comme ça en passant: je n'aime pas vraiment le couple Al/Winry. D'habitude, je suis plutôt adepte du Elricest. Mais là, c'était mieux comme ça, je trouve.

(2) Copier/coller direct depuis Le P... Alchimiste Rouge. Le ton ne colle pas trop avec la fic, je suis désolée. En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Et voilà ! C'est fini !

A !


End file.
